A Small April Fool's Day Joke
by Starfall842
Summary: Just a short little story for this awesome holiday! I do not own anything or any of the characters. Just the oc's. Enjoy! (Rated T just in case) This does include some of the MLP mane 6 cast.


Today is the first of April. And you know what that means, April Fool's Day. As May was trotting down the side walk she saw Rainbow Dash trying to hold back a laugh horribly while Apple Jack glared at her with apple sauce splattered on her face. Then out of the corner of May's eye she saw Pinkie Pie sneaking up onto the rainbow pegasus and jump scared her. RD of course screamed. It was kind of a low pitch scream because of her voice. Then Pinkie and AJ started laughing as Rainbow Dash gave the 2 earth ponies an 'are you f#cking kidding me' look. May chuckled at this. She wouldn't expect anything less from Ponyville's party pony on April fools. As she was about to enter the house that also housed her other friends an idea came to her. She should prank Drew! The only problem is she didn't really have the supplies or the plan for a full blown prank. But she wanted this prank to be at least a little original. 'I got it!' she thought. Then she went to find Drew. Then suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder. May looked behind her, then up. She saw Starfall flying above her making a shushing and stopping motion with her fore hooves. The black pegasus went a head of the red one below her. May watched and then chuckled when she saw Starfall scare Paint. The said girl was of course laughing really loud. May felt kind of bad when she looked back at Paint who looked white as a sheet. Then she decided not to get involved and presume with her plan. At last she found Drew talking to Solidad and Harley. But Drew turned his head for a second and saw May. So he got up to go see her.

"Hello June." He said with a smirk.

"It's May!" The said girl yelled at him. But she reminded herself to calm down. She would be getting her payback soon enough.

He flipped his mane and asked still smirking,"Back so soon from your flying session?"

She scoffed. "Obviously…" She responded annoyed. 'It's now or never.' May thought to herself. She tried to put on the best fake worried look she could muster. She was lucky Starfall wasn't on her side of the room because it would have ruined everything.

"Oh my god!" "Drew, Starfall is about to pour a bucket of black paint on you!" She knew this would work, because Drew knew what day it was, he also knows Starfall would be pulling pranks today and that he really cared about his looks. Speaking of which, the said boy turned around and looked above finding no one there. But it wasn't long before he was tripped backwards by May. The girl looked down at Drew. Then she started to laugh.

"Who's the clumsy one now!?" May arrogantly asked him as she laughed even more.

He had an annoyed look on his face. Then he smirked with May not paying attention because she was still laughing.

"You are." He responded in his Drew-like fashion. Then Drew telekinetically grabbed May's tail and pulled her down so she ended up on the him. They made a pony 'x' on the floor. May immediately stopped her giggle session. She had sour look on her face while she grumbled a curse.

"Happy April Fool's Day May." He said to her still wearing his smirk.

**Me: Hey guys! Guess who I brought with me!**

**May: Hi!**

**Drew: I Was Forced here.**

**Me: That's because you didn't want to come. At least May willingly came. She would have been lonely without you.**

**May: No I wouldn't!**

**Drew: See!**

**Me: uh huh, suuuuuure I totally believe you. Look, just admit your each other's pony waifu will ya'?**

**May and Drew: No!**

**Me: So you know but you just won't admit it.**

**May and Drew: *blush***

**Me: *giggles* Oh, and if you don't know what a pony waifu is and want to know search pony waifu on youtube. Also, I'm kinda' sad Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie or Apple Jack couldn't come.**

**May: *Fly's over to me* Yeah, I really wanted AJ to bring some apple pie.**

**Drew: You always think about the food June.**

**May: I do not!**

**Drew: Yes, you do.**

**May: No!**

***a loud smacking sound on the window***

**Me: Here it is. Luckily Those 2 are too busy arguing. *opens door* Hey Derpy! Are you ok? You seemed to have bumped your head pretty hard.**

**Derpy Hooves: I'm ok! Here's the paint you ordered! *grins***

**Me: Thanks! And please be careful on rest of your rounds ok.**

**Derpy Hooves: Ok! *Exits***

**Me: *Fly's behind Drew while he isn't looking***

**Drew: You'd be the easiest to pull a prank on May. *Flips his mane***

**May: No! And besides I bet I could pull 1 on you. Or at least Starfall could!**

**Drew: No you could not and neither could she.**

**Me: *pours the bucket of black paint on Drew***

**May and I: *starts laughing***

**Drew: *groans and trots to the bathroom***

**May and I: Happy April Fool's Day Everybody!**


End file.
